Darth Malak
Darth Malak war ein Dunkler Lord der Sith zur Zeit der Alten Sith-Kriege. Zusammen mit seinem Meister Revan wurde er unter dem Namen Alek Squinquargesimus – oftmals mit Squint abgekürzt – in der Jedi-Enklave auf Dantooine ausgebildet. Nach dem Ausbruch der Mandalorianischen Kriege scharten die beiden charismatischen Anführer viele gleichgesinnte Jedi um sich, um zusammen mit der Flotte der Galaktischen Republik gegen die Mandalorianer vorzugehen, wobei sie gegen die Entscheidung des Jedi-Rates handelten, nicht in den Konflikt einzugreifen. Im Anschluss an den erfolgreichen Sieg während der Schlacht von Malachor V flogen Revan, Alek und ihre Flotte in die Unbekannten Regionen und kehrten kurz darauf als Sith-Lords Darth Revan und Darth Malak zurück und stürzten nun ihrerseits die Galaxis in einen verheerenden Krieg. Erst durch eine List der Jedi konnte Revan auf die Helle Seite zurückgebracht werden und besiegte seinen ehemaligen Schüler Malak auf der Sternenschmiede. Biografie Frühe Jahre und Ausbildung thumb|left|[[Padawan Alek.]] Nach seiner Geburt auf Quelii zeigte sich schon früh Aleks Stärke in der Macht, woraufhin er vom Jedi-Orden in dessen Reihen aufgenommen wurde. Während seiner Ausbildung lernte er bald auch den strebsamen und überaus talentierten Revan kennen, mit dem er sich bald anfreundete. Nachdem dieser seine Ausbildung erfolgreich abgeschlossen hatte, wählte Revan den jungen Alek als seinen Padawan und bildete ihn fortan weiter aus. Zusammen strebten die beiden nach immer mehr Wissen um die Macht und die Ordensgeschichte, wobei sie sich an verschiedene Jedi-Meister wandten, wozu auch Kreia, Arren Kae und Zhar Lestin gehörten, zu denen vor allem Revan ein gutes Verhältnis hatte. Meister und Schüler gehörten bald zu den bekanntesten Jedi des Ordens und genossen großes Ansehen in der Öffentlichkeit. Im Laufe der Jahre zeigten die beiden großes Interesse an der Kunst der Kriegführung, wobei sich Revan als genialer Militärstratege herausstellte und Alek ihm in nur wenig nachstand, obwohl er ein eher impulsives Vorgehen vorzog. Mandalorianische Kriege Anfang der Revanchisten-Bewegung Als dann im Jahr 3964 VSY die Mandalorianischen Kriege mit den ersten Angriffen der Aggressoren im Äußeren Rand ausbrachen, mahnten die Jedi-Meister des Hohen Rates zur Vorsicht und zogen es vor, nicht die Streitkräfte der Galaktischen Republik zu unterstützen. Allerdings waren nicht alle Jedi mit dieser Zurückhaltung einverstanden. Unter der Führung von Revan und seinem Schüler Alek formte sich bald eine Art Revanchisten-Bewegung, die mittels Aufklärungsmissionen und berichten über die Grausamkeit der Mandalorianer versuchten, den Rat zum Eingreifen zu bewegen. Auch Revan und Alek selbst brachen bald in den Äußeren Rand auf, wobei sie sich zunächst mit den Jedi-Konsuln auf Taris treffen wollten, die Revan schon seit längerer Zeit gut kannte. thumb|right|Alek rettet [[Zayne Carrick.]] Der Padawan Lucien Draays, Zayne Carrick, hatte am Tag des Aufbruchs den Auftrag, den Kleinkriminellen Marn Hierogryph festzunehmen, der ihm bisher auf vielfältige Weise entwischen konnte. Auch diesmal stand Zayne seine Tollpatschigkeit im Weg, sodass er von Gryph mitsamt seinem Repulsorsessel in die Häuserschluchten des Stadtplaneten befördert wurde. Unfähig, sich selbst zu befreien, kam ihm Alek zu Hilfe, der ihn mit einem beherzten Sprung von seinem Speeder auffing und mit dem Padawan zusammen auf dem nächsten Hausdach landete. Alek war von Lucien Draay beauftragt worden, nach dessen Schüler zu sehen und ihn sicher zurückzubringen. Nachdem er sich Zayne als „Squint“ vorgestellt hatte, kehrten die beiden zu ihren Meistern zurück, wobei sie sich über die Bedrohung durch die Mandalorianer und die verbohrte Einstellung der Jedi-Meister in Hinsicht auf ein Eingreifen in den Krieg unterhielten. Dabei erzählte Alek Zayne auch, dass sie immer auf der Suche nach weiteren gleichgesinnten Jedi seien und gehofft hatten, auch auf Taris solche zu finden, worauf Zayne ihm über seine Zweifel an seiner Eignung zum Jedi-Ritter berichtete. Als die beiden bei ihren Meistern ankamen, befand sich Revan jedoch schon im Aufbruch, sodass Alek diesen nicht mehr Zayne vorstellen konnte. Der Jedi verabschiedete sich daraufhin von Lucien Draays Padawan und sprach ihm wegen seiner Bedenken Mut zu. Er besitze mehr Potenzial, als er selbst ahne, und solle immer bereit sein für das, was ihn auf seinem Weg erwarte. Gefangener Demagols thumb|left|[[Rohlan Dyre nimmt Alek gefangen.]] Kurze Zeit nach dem Aufbruch der Revanchisten an die Front ereignete sich das Padawan-Massaker, bei dem die Jedi-Konsuln aufgrund einer Schreckensvision über die Rückkehr der Sith ihre Padawane ermordeten. Allerdings kam Zayne Carrick wie so oft zu spät und entkam somit dem Massaker, woraufhin er mit seinen Freunden Gryph, Jarael und Camper die Flucht ergriff, verfolgt von seinen ehemaligen Meistern, die nun ihn als Verantwortlichen beschuldigten. Allerdings war auch für die Jedi an der Front nicht alles nach Plan verlaufen: Alek, Cale Berkona und einige weitere Angehörige des Ordens waren von einer Streitmacht der Mandalorianer überwältigt, gefangengenommen und nach Flashpoint gebracht worden. Einige Wochen nach seiner Flucht von Taris versteckten sich Zayne und seine Freunde auf dem Minenplaneten Vanquo, der kurz darauf von den Mandalorianern angegriffen wurde. Hierbei wurde Jarael, die fälschlicherweise für einen Jedi gehalten wurde, gefangengenommen, während Rohlan Dyre versuchte, die Letzte Zuflucht zu stehlen, was jedoch von Camper verhindert werden konnte. Rohlan zeigte sich überraschenderweise sehr kooperativ und vernünftig und erklärte Zayne, dass man Jarael nach Flashpoint bringen würde, wo der verrückte Mediziner Demagol Experimente an Jedi durchführte. Dort angekommen traf Jarael auch auf Alek, der kurz zuvor von Demagol „behandelt“ worden war. Der Jedi erkannte sofort, dass Jarael nicht machtsensitiv war und bestand darauf, dass die nächsten Experimente ebenfalls an ihm selbst durchgeführt werden sollten, um die junge Frau zu schützen. Inzwischen kam auch die Letzte Zuflucht auf Flashpoint an, wobei Zayne von Rohlan als Gefangener präsentiert wurde, während sich Camper und Gryph im Schiff versteckten. Kurz darauf wurde Alek in das Wartezimmer zurückgebracht, wo sich Demagol schon Jarael widmen wollte, als Rohlan den jungen Jedi hereinbrachte und den Arzt überredete, diesen erst zu untersuchen. Während sich Alek und Jarael darüber austauschten, woher sie Zayne kannten, setzte Rohlan Demagol außer Gefecht und verkleidete den jungen Jedi mit der Rüstung des Arztes. Als die beiden daraufhin das Labor verließen, wurde der Verkleidete von Jarael angegriffen, konnte ihr aber durch die Macht zeigen, dass er nicht Demagol war. Nach kurzer Verwirrung erkannte auch Alek, dass ihre Rettung nicht mehr lange auf sich warten lassen würde. Zusammen mit Gryph inszenierten Zayne und Rohlan einen vermeintlichen Angriff der republikanischen Truppen, woraufhin alle Mandalorianer auf den Befehl des vermeintlichen Demagol Flashpoint evakuierten und die gefangenen Jedi zurückließen. thumb|right|Alek und [[Jarael in Demagols „Wartezimmer“.]] Nachdem alle Gefangenen befreit waren, zeigten sich die Jedi beeindruckt über Zaynes Einsatz und vor allem Alek war überrascht. Besonders sah er Rohlan Dyres Hilfe als Wunder an und bat den Mandalorianer, ihn und seine Kameraden nach Coruscant zu begleiten, um dort bei der Kriegsplanung und der Befragung Demagols mitzuhelfen. Obwohl er eigentlich ablehnen wollte, wurde Rohlan scheinbar von Zayne überredet und sorgte für die sichere Unterbringung Demagols. Allerdings sollte sich später herausstellen, dass die Bewusstlosigkeit des Mandalorianers dauerhaft war, da er sich anscheinend selbst ein entsprechendes Sedativum hatte injizieren können. Als die beiden wieder allein waren, bat Alek den Padawan, über die große Flotte der Mandalorianer zu berichten, die sich den Gebieten der Republik näherten. Doch als Zayne ihm mitteilte, dass bereits zu viel Zeit vergangen war, zeigte sich Alek sichtlich betrübt. Nachdem er dies jedoch in Jedi-Manier akzeptiert hatte, bat er Zayne, ihn und seine Kameraden zu begleiten, da sie jede Hilfe gebrauchen könnten. Doch dieser lehnte ab, da er selbst noch einiges zu Ende bringen müsse, ohne dies genauer zu spezifizieren. Allerdings bat er Alek, bei allem, was ihm möglicherweise über ihn zu Ohren kommen sollte, immer an seine Handlungen auf Flashpoint zu denken. Bevor Alek allerdings an Bord des Schiffs nach Coruscant ging, verabschiedete er sich noch von Jarael, der er auch seinen richtigen Namen verriet, nachdem sie ihn ebenfalls mit Squint angesprochen hatte. Die Suche nach Gleichgesinnten Zwischenzeitlich hatte Revan eine weitere Vision gehabt, die ihn auf den Dschungelmond Dxun im Orbit von Onderon führte. Genaueres darüber teilte er Alek nicht mit, jedoch erkannten beide die große Bedeutung des Mondes für den weiteren Verlauf des Krieges. Nach seiner Rückkehr wandte er sich erneut an den Jedi-Rat, um die Jedi-Meister endlich zum Eingreifen in den Krieg zu bewegen. Allerdings wurde der Opportunist wiederum von Atris und Vrook Lamar abgefertigt und mit der sofortigen Beendigung seiner Scout-Missionen beauftragt, was er allerdings nicht befolgen würde. thumb|left|Alek rekrutiert einige Padawane. Im Gegenteil verstärkten die Revanchisten nun sogar ihre Bemühungen, Gleichgesinnte aus den Reihen der Jedi zu rekrutieren und konzentrierten sich besonders auf junge Padawane, die besonderes Potenzial hinsichtlich der Kriegsführung besaßen. So kontaktierte Alek, dessen Kopf aufgrund der Experimente Demagols dauerhaft haarlos bleiben würde, nach der Ablieferung des mandalorianischen Arztes auf Coruscant einige Padawane der Jedi-Enklave auf Dantooine, zu denen unter anderem Bastila Shan, Cariga Sin, Talvon Esan, Xaset Terep, Nisotsa und die spätere Verbannte gehörten. Mit seinen Argumenten konnte er die jungen Jedi von der Richtigkeit ihrer Sache überzeugen – bis auf Bastila, die ihre Mitpadawane gehörig ausschimpfte und Gehorsamkeit gegenüber den Jedi-Meistern anmahnte. Allerdings ließen sich die Jedi davon nicht beeindrucken und folgten Alek in den Krieg. Mit diesem ersten Aufeinandertreffen von Alek und Bastila war das Interesse des Jedi an der jungen Frau geweckt, die bereits im ganzen Orden für ihre Beherrschung der Kampfmeditation bekannt war. thumb|right|Alek und [[Revan fühlen die Erschütterung der Macht.]] Einige Zeit später, als sich die spätere Verbannte gerade auf einer Scout-Mission auf Serroco befand, kamen auch Zayne Carrick, Gryph und der Trandoshaner Slyssk, der sich inzwischen der Gruppe angeschlossen hatte, auf den Planeten, wo sich derzeit die republikanische Truppen für einen bevorstehenden Angriff der Mandalorianer neu gruppierten. Dort lernte Zayne auch den Soldaten Carth Onasi kennen, mit dessen Hilfe er nach einer Vision über die völlige Zerstörung der Planetenoberfläche durch die Mandalorianer an Bord der Tapferkeit gelangte, um Admiral Saul Karath zu warnen. Doch Karath schenkte dem vermeintlichen Verräter keinen Glauben und musste kurz darauf hilflos mit ansehen, wie die Stereb-Städte durch die Atomraketen der Mandalorianer zu Glaskratern zerschmolzen wurden. Glücklicherweise hatte Carth Onasi noch einige der Städte rechtzeitig warnen können, sodass sich die Bewohner in die Katakomben kilometerweit unter der Oberfläche zurückziehen konnten. Nichtsdestotrotz starben bei dem Angriff Millionen von Lebewesen, was eine starke Erschütterung der Macht verursachte, die auch noch weit entfernt von den Jedi wahrgenommen werden konnte. Zu diesen gehörten auch Revan und Alek, die sich derzeit auf Cathar aufhielten, sowie die Meister Q'Anilia und Lucien Draay. Adascas Größenwahn Kurze Zeit nach dem verheerenden Angriff auf Serroco erreichte Revan eine Einladung Arkoh Adascas, dem Präsidenten des arkanianischen Konzerns Adascorp. Dieser bat den Jedi zu einem Treffen, das den Ausgang des Krieges entscheidend beeinflussen könnte. Tatsächlich hatten einige Mitglieder der Revanchisten-Bewegung und der Jedi-Konsuln entsprechende Visionen einer neuen Gefahr empfangen, die direkt mit Adascas Entdeckung in Verbindung standen. Allerdings befand Revan, dass seine persönliche Teilnahme nicht nötig war, und schickte deshalb Alek an seiner Stelle zur Vermächtnis Arkanias im Asteroidengürtel von Omonoth, um die Gefahr zu untersuchen und gegebenenfalls zu beseitigen. Bei seinem Eintreffen stellte der Jedi überrascht fest, dass auch Jarael, Zayne Carrick und einige Vertreter der republikanischen Flotte bereits vor Ort waren. In einem kurzen Gespräch mit Jarael erzählte Alek ihr, dass er inzwischen Bescheid wisse über die Vorwürfe gegen Zayne, allerdings kein Wort davon glaube. Bevor die Arkanianerin ihn jedoch vor der Falle Adascas warnen konnte, griff der Präsident ein und schickte Alek zum Observatorium, wo auch der Rest der republikanischen Delegation wartete. thumb|left|Alek beschützt [[Jarael vor Adasca.]] Nachdem Adasca auch Lucien Draay, der ebenfalls unerwartet auf der Vermächtnis erschien, ausgeschaltet hatte, begab er sich zum Observatorium, um den Delegationen einen ersten Einblick in sein Angebot zu geben. Saul Karath und Alek realisierten sofort, welch schreckliche Waffe der Arkanianer ihnen mit den Exogorthen anbot und versuchten ihn davon zu überzeugen, sie nicht an jemanden zu verkaufen, der nicht verantwortungsvoll damit umgehen kann. Allerdings versuchten der Admiral und Alek sich gegenseitig zu diskreditieren, da Saul inzwischen erfahren hatte, dass Revan und seine Anhänger nicht für den gesamten Jedi-Orden sprachen. Doch als kurze Zeit später Mandalore der Ultimative und sein Flaggschiff eintrafen, drohte die Situation zu eskalieren. Nachdem Mandalore die Vermächtnis betreten hatte, wurde er sofort von Alek angegriffen, den der erfahrene Krieger jedoch mühelos abwehrte. Aufgrund der Übermacht an Mandalorianern und HK-24 Droiden sowie Adascas Willen, auch diese Partei als gleichberechtigte Kunden zu betrachten, verhinderten einen weiteren Angriff sowohl Aleks als auch Karaths. Einige Minuten später, nachdem er die erste Vorführung mit den Exogorthen initiiert hatte, erwischte Adasca Jarael bei einem Gespräch mit Camper, der sie über die wahren Machenschaften von Adascorp aufklärte. Zornig über ihren Ungehorsam schlug er sie nieder, nur um sofort von Aleks Lichtschwert von weiteren Aktionen abgehalten zu werden. Nach eigener Aussage hätte der Jedi nicht gezögert, Adasca niederzustrecken, wenn er Jarael nochmals angefasst hätte. Allerdings konnte der Arkanianer die Situation erneut zu seinen Gunsten wenden, indem er Camper erneut mittels seiner Geisel erpresste, das Experiment auch weiterhin fortzusetzen. Obwohl Alek nochmals versuchte, an Adascas Moral zu appellieren, gelang ihm dies nicht. Der Präsident des Konzerns war fest entschlossen, Arkania nicht zwischen die Fronten der beiden kriegführenden Parteien geraten zu lassen und wollte dies durch den Verkauf der Exogorthen erreichen, ohne auf die möglichen Opfer seiner Waffe zu achten. Zum Schrecken Aleks und Karath zog Adasca das Angebot Mandalores, als einzige republikanische Firma unbeschadet aus dem Krieg hervorzugehen und zum alleinigen Belieferer der mandalorianischen Clans zu werden, wirklich in Betracht. Allerdings erschien auch Karaths nächster Zug Alek als Wahnsinn, da der Admiral Adasca im Grunde anbot, alle seine Wünsche zu erfüllen, um die Mandalorianer von den Exogorthen fernzuhalten. [[Bild:Schlacht-Omonoth.jpg|thumb|right|Chaos auf der Vermächtnis Arkanias.]] Inzwischen hatte sich allerdings Carth Onasi unbemerkt davonstehlen können und hatte Ausrüstung von der Deadweight besorgt. Kurz darauf traf er im Kontrollraum der Vermächtnis auf Lucien Draay und Zayne Carrick, die sich ebenfalls hatten befreien können und unter temporärem Waffenstillstand gegen Adascas Sicherheitskräfte vorgingen. Zusammen mit Rohlan Dyre, der von Mandalore eine neue Uniform bekommen hatte, ließ sich die Gruppe ein Ablenkungsmanöver einfallen, um Jarael zu retten und Adascas Pläne zu vereiteln. Dazu überließ Rohlan Zayne die Rüstung, der daraufhin in Verkleidung zusammen mit Carth ins Observatorium zurückkehrte und einen vermeintlichen Streit anzettelte. Die aufkommende Verwirrung nutzte Zayne dazu, einige HK-24 Droiden mit seinem Lichtschwert auszuschalten, worauf auch Lucien Draay und Alek in Aktion traten. Der folgende Kampf glich einem Chaos, wobei Jedi gegen Mandalorianer und Kampfdroiden vorgingen und Jarael versuchte, Arkoh Adascas habhaft zu werden. Jaraels Rettung gab nun auch Camper die Möglichkeit, in Aktion zu treten, woraufhin er die Letzte Zuflucht ferngesteuert startete und die Exogorthen Adascas Schiffe angreifen ließ. Durch diese Entwicklung waren alle Parteien zu einem schnellen Rückzug gezwungen, da die Weltraumschnecken nun auch die Vermächtnis Arkanias angriffen und schwer beschädigten. Während Camper an Bord der Letzten Zuflucht die Exogorthen in den Wilden Raum führte und somit eine von Schuldgefühlen geplagte Jarael zurückließ, kämpfte sich die Rettungsgruppe weiter zu den Hangars vor. Die Wege der Flottenoffiziere und Jedi trennte sich jedoch schnell, sodass letztere das sterbende Schiff allerdings nur noch an Bord von Lucien Draays Shuttle hätten verlassen können. Da dieser als Bedingung stellte, dass Zayne ihn nach Coruscant begleitet, lehnten dies Alek und Jarael allerdings ab. Als sich Zayne schon freiwillig für seine Freunde opfern wollte, krachte unvermittelt die Moomo Williwaw in den angeschlagenen Hangar und ermöglichte Zayne, Jarael, Alek, Rohlan und dem Droiden T1-LB somit die Flucht, während Lucien Draay mit seinem eigenen Schiff Vorlieb nehmen musste. Zurück auf Taris thumb|left|[[Jarael und Alek trainieren.]] Überraschenderweise wurde Dob Moomo von Slyssk begleitet, der ebenso wie Gryph den Angriff auf Serroco überlebt hatte und nun unter dem Kommando des Snivvianers den Widerstand auf dem von Mandalorianern besetzten Taris leitete. Angekommen auf dem Stadtplaneten ermöglichte wiederum Rohlan Dyre ein unbehelligtes Ankommen. Nach letzten Ratschlägen von Alek konnte sich Zayne als Mandalorianer verkleidet mittels eines Jetpacks zur Oberfläche begeben und sich dort auf die Suche nach Gryph machen. Während sie auf ein Zeichen von Zayne warteten, der sich inzwischen mit Gryph und den Geheimen Bek verbündet hatte, beschäftigten sich Alek und Jarael an Bord der Moomo Williwaw mit Kampftraining. Dabei stellte der Jedi überrascht fest, dass die Arkanianerin überraschend gut kämpfen konnte, da sie ihn mehrmals mühelos zu Boden schickte. Nachdem sie eine ihrer Trainingseinheiten beendet hatten, unterhielten sich die beiden eine Zeit lang über verschiedene Dinge, unter anderem über Rohlan Dyre und seine ungewöhnliche Lebenseinstellung. Doch bald brachen bei Jarael die Schuldgefühle gegenüber Camper wieder an die Oberfläche, worauf Alek versuchte, die Frau zu beruhigen. Jedoch ließ er dabei seine Zuneigung gegenüber Jarael zu offensichtlich werden, worauf sie sich Abstand und Zeit erbat, um den seelischen Missbrauch durch Arkoh Adasca verarbeiten zu können. Alek allerdings stellte ihr gegenüber heraus, dass sie sich darüber klar werden müsse, ob sie nur Zeit brauche oder einen anderen Mann als ihn. Der Jebble-Zwischenfall thumb|right|Alek und [[Jarael retten Zayne und Gryph.]] Beim Eintreffen der Moomo Williwaw war auf Jebble bereits das Chaos ausgebrochen, da die Rakghouls sich nun gegenseitig angriffen und vor nichts Halt machten. Auch die von Zayne gewarnte mandalorianische Flotte unter dem Kommando von Cassus Fett traf kurze Zeit später im Orbit von Jebble ein und bombardierte den Planeten mittels nuklearer Sprengköpfe, um die Plage auszurotten. So blieb dem jungen Jedi allerdings keine Möglichkeit mehr, die Stasiskapsel mit Celeste zu bergen, wodurch diese für Jahrtausende auf den Grund des neu entstandenen Ozeans sank. Zum Dank für die Warnung gewährte Cassus Fett der Moomo Williwaw freies Geleit aus dem System. Alek zeigte sich über die Erklärung für die zurückliegenden Ereignisse überaus interessiert, als er erfuhr, dass ein einzige Sith-Artefakt solche Macht besaß. Mit dem Entschluss, seinen Namen reinzuwaschen, wollte Zayne nun in die Republik zurückkehren und seine Meister zur Verantwortung ziehen. Ohne weitere Aufforderung bestätigte die komplette Besatzung des Schiffes, dass sie ihm dabei helfen würde. Kampf den Jedi-Konsuln thumb|left|[[Shel Jelavan|Shel und „Captain Malak“.]] Kurz nach Lucien Draays Rückkehr nach Coruscant wurde der Meister in den Hohen Rat der Jedi aufgenommen, wo er aus diesem Anlass eine Rede über die Schwerpunkte seiner künftigen Arbeit hielt. Neben der Aufspührung und Gefangennahme Zayne Carricks wollte sich Lucien auch für den Rückruf der Revanchisten-Fraktion einsetzen, auch besonders deshalb, da Alek Zayne bei Omonoth zur Flucht verholfen hatte. Zu dieser Zeit gelang es allerdings Zayne, Gryph und Jarael, einige Artefakte der Dunklen Seite aus dem Schrein des Erhabenen auf Odryn zu entwenden. Während dieses Einsatzes musste sich der Padawan Meister Feln stellen, der jedoch aufgrund seines Frevel am Schrein von seinem eigenen Volk und gemäß der Vision getötet wurde. Die Besatzung der Moomo Williwaw konnte anschließend unbehelligt abziehen und machte sich auf den Weg nach Coruscant, um dem Jedi-Rat die Beweise für die Machenschaften der Jedi-Konsuln vorzulegen. Shel und Alek bildeten dabei die Vorhut, da sie sich in Verkleidung nach Galactic City einschifften und unweit des Jedi-Tempels in einer Cantina Stellung bezogen. Neben der Veränderung ihres Äußeren – Alek hatte unter anderem seinen haarlosen Kopf mit hellgrauen Streifen tätowieren lassen – nahmen sie auch Decknamen an. In Erwartung des Eintreffens von Zayne und den Artefakten, trafen sich Captain Malak und Shel kurz darauf mit den Meistern Vandar Tokare und Vrook Lamar, um ihnen von den Sith-Gegenständen zu berichten und auf die Enthüllungen vorzubereiten. Doch zunächst sprachen Alek und Vrook, welcher den Nachnamen des jungen Jedi noch immer nicht richtig aussprechen konnte, mit leicht gereiztem Unterton über den Arrestbefehl für Jedi, die sich Revans Sache anschließen wollten. Allerdings kamen sie schnell auf die scheinbar abstruse Situation zu sprechen, die Alek und Shel nach Coruscant geführt hatte. Nachdem die Meister bereits eine Transmission als Vorgeschmack auf die folgenden Enthüllungen erhalten hatten, versicherten ihnen nun auch Alek und Shel, dass Zayne unschuldig und die Jedi-Konsuln für das Padawan-Massaker und die Zerstörung von Jebble verantwortlich waren. thumb|right|220px|Die Gruppe ist geschockt. Kurz nachdem sie sich auf den Weg zum vereinbarten Treffpunkt auf einer nahen Landefläche gemacht hatten, gelang auch Zayne, Gryph und Slyssk die Landung auf Coruscant. Allerdings hatten sie zuvor mit einem waghalsigen Täuschungsmanöver an der republikanischen Flotte vorbeimogeln müssen, indem sie Carth Onasis Schiff, die Deadweight, entwendeten und damit die Oberfläche ansteuerten. Auf dem Weg zum Treffpunkt diskutierten Vrook und Alek über die Beweise, die der Meister als nicht ausreichend für die Überführung von Lucien Draay und seinen Verbündeten hielt. Als Vandar unweit des Landeplatzes gerade einwarf, dass einzig die Aussage eines direkt Involvierten ausreichende Beweise und Sicherheit liefern würde, bot sich ihnen ein verblüffendes Bild: Der Jedi Xamar hatte sich ebenfalls an Bord der Deadweight geschlichen, Zayne und Gryph nach der Landung gefangen genommen und drohte nun, seine Geiseln zu töten, abhängig von den nächsten Aktionen der ankommenden Gruppe. }} Weiterer Kriegsverlauf Doch die Schlachten des Krieges blieben weiterhin erbittert und so führten die Mandalorianer weitere verheerende Angriffe aus, unter anderem auf dem Planeten Cathar, wobei die Verlustzahlen unter der Zivilbevölkerung einem Genozid gleichkamen. Jedoch vestärkten auch die Revanchisten und die republikanische Flotte ihre Bemühungen und schlugen die Angreifer unter der Führung von Revan, der mittlerweile mehr als ein Drittel der Flotte unter seinem Kommando hatte, immer härter und entschiedener zurück. Einen besonderen Erfolg stellte dabei unter anderem die Rückeroberung von Taris dar, womit sie sich auch den Respekt vieler Mandalorianer erwarben. Die schnellen Siege hatten jedoch auch ihren Preis: Während der Kriege gaben Revan, sein Schüler Alek und ihre Anhänger viele Ideale auf, die sie zu Beginn ihres Feldzuges noch beachtet und befolgt hatten. Revans Strategien wurden immer zielgerichteter, ließen unwichtige Planeten unverteidigt und konzentrierte die Flotte auf neuralgische und für den Sieg entscheidende Sektoren. Teilweise adaptierte der Jedi-Meister sogar die Strategien des Feindes und nahm Opfer unter der Zivilbevölkerung dabei in Kauf. Ein Großteil der Galaxis interessierte sich allerdings nicht für die zum Sieg führenden Methoden, das Ergebnis an sich war für sie entscheidend und so wurden Revan und Alek bald als Helden der Republik gefeiert. thumb|right|Der Planet [[Malachor V.]] Schließlich fand der Krieg im Jahr 3960 VSY sein blutiges Ende. Die Mandalorianer waren von den Streitkräften der Republik bis zum Planeten Malachor V am Rand der Unbekannten Regionen zurückgedrängt worden. Dort hatte entfesselte Revan seine letzte und verheerendste Waffe: Den Masseschatten-Generator. Entwickelt vom iridonianischen Techniker Bao-Dur und unter dem Befehl der späteren Verbannten ließ Revan, während die Schlacht in vollem Gange war, den Generator aktivieren. Das Ergebnis war die nahezu vollständige Auslöschung der republikanischen und mandalorianischen Flotten und mit ihnen viele tausend Soldaten und Jedi sowie die beinahe Zerstörung Malachors. Die Öffentlichkeit befand sich nun in dem Glauben, ihre Helden seien in jener tragischen Katastrophe umgekommen, doch die Wahrheit sollte sich als viel beunruhigender herausstellen. Fall zur Dunklen Seite Entdeckung der Sternenschmiede Während die Galaxis um die verlorenen Leben trauerte und sich dem Wiederaufbau widmete, waren Revan und Alek mitsamt den Resten ihrer einst großen Flotte in die Unbekannten Regionen vorgedrungen. Bislang ist nicht bekannt, welche Entdeckungen sie dort machten, doch diese veranlassten Revan dazu, die Strukturen der Republik und des Jedi-Ordens zu hinterfragen. Zuvor hatten sie auf Malachor bislang unbekannte Lehren der Sith entdeckt, mithilfe derer Revan und Alek zusammen mit dem Wissen, das sie im Verlauf ihrer Ausbildung angesammelt hatten, nach einer ungleich größeren Macht strebten. Auch das Wissen um den Muur-Talisman, der bereits über große Macht verfügte, bestärkte die beiden in der Suche nach weiteren solchen Artefakten. Während des Studiums der Sith-Lehren stießen sie auf Informationen über ein solches einer bereits untergegangenen Zivilisation, mithilfe dessen sich innerhalb kurzer Zeit eine gewaltige Flotte aufstellen lassen sollte: Die Sternenschmiede. Unbehelligt vom Jedi-Orden kehrten Meister und Schüler nach Dantooine zurück, um die dortigen von der Dunklen Seite umgebenen Ruinen näher zu erforschen. In deren Inneren entdeckten sie eine alte Sternenkarte des bereits vor Jahrtausenden untergegangen Unendlichen Reiches der Rakata, die ihnen erste Hinweise auf die Koordinaten der Raumstation lieferte. Bevor sie jedoch diesen Schritt machten, hinterfragte Alek ein letztes Mal die Motive seines Meisters und wies ihn darauf hin, dass es dann kein Zurück mehr geben, sie aus dem Jedi-Orden ausgeschlossen werden würden. Revan ignorierte die Zweifel seines Schülers jedoch, öffnete die Tür und sie traten gemeinsam vor die Sternenkarte, da es für den Jedi die einzige Möglichkeit war, das ominöse zu erwartende Unheil zu verhindern. thumb|left|[[Revan und Alek vor einer Sternenkarte.]] Allerdings stellte sich schnell heraus, dass die Karte beschädigt worden war, sodass die vollständigen Koordinaten nur im Vergleich mit vier weiteren zu erfahren waren. Deshalb reisten Revan und Alek auf die Planeten Tatooine, Kashyyyk, Manaan und Korriban, um dort weitere Sternenkarten zu suchen. Die genaue Reihenfolge der Planeten ist zwar nicht bekannt, allerdings zeigten sie sich in dieser Form später Bastila Shan in einer Vision. Den entscheidendsten Schritt machten Meister und Schüler jedoch beim Betreten Korribans, der Heimatwelt der alten Sith, die eine stetige Aura der Dunklen Seite umgab. Bestärkt hiervon fassten beide auch den Entschluss, später wiederzukommen und das Potenzial des Planeten für ihre Zwecke zu nutzen. Nachdem die fünf Sternenkarten nun die Koordinaten der Sternenschmiede vollständig darstellten, reisten Revan und Alek tiefer in die Unbekannten Regionen. Schließlich erreichten sie das Lehon-System, wurden jedoch durch ein starkes Kraftfeld zur Landung auf dem Planeten Lehon gezwungen. Erstarkt durch die Macht der Dunklen Seite kämpften sich Revan und Alek durch die gefährliche Fauna Lehons und stießen bald auf einen Stamm schwarze Rakata, die sie mit ihren überragenden Kampffähigkeiten schnell beeindruckten. Da diese allerdings kein Basic beherrschten, nutzte Revan die Macht, um ihnen das entsprechende Sprachverständnis gewaltsam einzutrichtern. Daraufhin erfuhr er von dem Einen, dass sie das Kraftfeld nur im nahen Tempel der Alten deaktivieren konnten. Allerdings beherrschten die barbarischen schwarzen Rakata die benötigten Rituale zum Betreten des Tempels nicht, woraufhin Revan ihnen versprach, die Älteren – einen verfeindeten Stamm, der sich teilweise noch die Technologie und das Wissen des Unendlichen Reiches bewahrt hatte – auszulöschen. Allerdings nutzte Revan diese Informationen, um die beiden Parteien gegeneinander auszuspielen. Revan und Alek gewannen schnell das Vertrauen der friedfertigen Älteren und erfuhren somit viel über die Geschichte der Rakata. Als Gegenleistung baten die Rakata sie, die Sternenschmiede zu zerstören, was die beiden auch zusagten. Nachdem sie sich so das Vertrauen der Rakata erschlichen hatten, erhielten sie Zutritt zum Tempel, deaktivierten das Kraftfeld und drangen zur Sternenschmiede vor. Es gelang ihnen, die Station in der Art und Weise zu manipulieren, dass sie für ihr entstehendes Sith-Imperium Kampfschiffe und anderes Kriegsgerät herstellte, und brachen somit ihr Versprechen gegenüber den Älteren. Aufbau eines Imperiums thumb|right|Die Sith-Flotte wird von der [[Sternenschmiede produziert.]] In den folgenden zwei Jahren widmeten sich Revan und Alek intensiv dem Studium der Dunklen Seite, sowohl auf Korriban als auch auf der Sternenschmiede. Zusammen mit vielen ihrer ehemaligen Untergebenen der republikanischen Flotte, zu denen auch Admiral Saul Karath gehörte, stellten sie innerhalb dieser Zeit eine immense Sith-Armee und Flotte auf, der die von den Nachwirkungen der Mandalorianischen Kriege noch immer geschwächte Republik nur schwerlich standhalten konnte. Auf Korriban errichteten die beiden Sith ebenfalls eine Akademie zur Ausbildung Dunkler Jedi, die sich neben der Schulung im Umgang mit der Macht und dem Kampftraining auch als Archäologen beschäftigten und die von Fallen gespickten Gräber der alten Sith-Lords erforschten. Scheinbar wurden die beiden Sith auch von einer ihrer ehemaligen Lehrerinnen unterstützt: Jahre später enthüllte Kreia, dass ihr Jedi-Schüler auch nach seinem Fall zur Dunklen Seite ihre Lehren rezipiert habe. Zu dieser Zeit zog sich Alek auch eine schwere Kopfverletzung zu: Während eines harten Trainingskampfes mit seinem Meister traf ihn dessen Lichtschwert derart unglücklich, sodass er seinen kompletten Unterkiefer verlor. Da der Weg der Dunklen Seite immer auch mit Leid verbunden ist, zog Alek auch aus diesem Verlust noch Kraft und erlangte mehr Stärke in der Macht. Allerdings musste er fortan mit einer metallenen Prothese leben, die ihm mittels eines teilweise implantierten Vokabulators auch weiterhin das Sprechen ermöglichte. Zur Belustigung Revans lieferte sich sein Schüler wiederholt Wortgefechte mit dem vom Dunklen Lord persönlich entworfenen Killerdroiden HK-47, die sich meist um die Unzulänglichkeit der fleischlichen Existenz der Lebewesen drehte. Da HK-47 Alek wiederholt als „Fleichsack“ bezeichnete, programmierte Revan diesen Begriff als festen Bestandteil in die Datenbank des Droiden, sehr zum Ärger seines Schülers. Der Jedi-Bürgerkrieg Angriffskrieg gegen die Republik Die gewaltige Flotte, die sich innerhalb der vergangenen Jahre angesammelt hatte, erlaubte es den Sith Darth Revan und Darth Malak, einen Angriffskrieg gegen die Republik zu führen. So gelang es ihnen in nur drei Jahren, ihre ehemaligen Verbündeten und den Jedi-Orden in Richtung Kern zurücktreiben und sich auf einigen Welten des Äußeren Randes einzurichten. Zu den ersten Schlachten des später als Jedi-Bürgerkrieg bekannten Konfliktes gehörten unter anderem die Eroberung von Taris und die beinahe völlige Zerstörung von Telos IV auf den Befehl Saul Karaths, wobei das Ökosystem des Planeten auf Jahre hinaus ernsthaft beschädigt wurde. Anhand der Sith-Lehren und seiner eigenen Vorstellungen entwarf Revan eine grundlegende Struktur für den Aufbau seines Sith-Imperiums, den er auch in seinem Holocron niederlegte. Demnach sollte es nur einen Meister und einen Schüler geben; einen, der die Macht besitzt, und einen anderen, der danach giert. Nach diesem System, das die Fehler der alten Sith vermeiden sollte, indoktrinierte er auch Darth Malak, der dies später fortführen sollte. thumb|left|Darth Malak, Dunkler Lord der Sith. Geschockt von der Rückkehr der Sith sahen sich die Meister im Hohen Rat der Jedi nun zu unkonventionellen Maßnahmen gezwungen. Unvergessen waren noch die Verluste durch die abtrünnigen Jedi und Padawane, die sich Revan und Alek während der Mandalorianischen Kriege angeschlossen hatten. So entschied der Jedi-Rat auf Dantooine im Jahr 3956 VSY, dass ein Versuch unternommen werden sollte, Darth Revan gefangenzunehmen. Das Jedi-Einsatzteam unter der Leitung von Bastila Shan drang auch bis auf die Brücke von Revans Flaggschiff vor, doch niemand hatte mit Darth Malaks Verrat gerechnet. Revans Schüler folgte Konsequenz der Lehre seines Meisters und nutzte die sich bietende Gelegenheit für einen Schlag gegen seine Feinde. Er ließ von seinem Schiff aus auf Revans Brücke feuern, wobei er den Sith-Lord schwer verletzte und beinahe tötete. Nur durch Bastilas Heilkräfte konnte Revan gerettet und zurück nach Dantooine geschafft werden. Doch mit der Machtergreifung Darth Malaks ging der tiefere Sinn hinter dem Krieg verloren. Später sollte G0-T0 gegenüber der Verbannten herausstellen, dass Revans Taktik zielgerichtet war. Selbst das Massaker auf Telos IV, von HK-47 und anderen verübte Attentate und weitere strategisch durchgeführte Eroberungen verfolgten ein verstecktes Ziel: Die Einigung der Galaxis unter einem Banner und die Erhaltung einer möglichst intakten Infrastruktur, um einer möglichen Invasion von außen geschlossen entgegentreten zu können. Im Gegensatz zu seinem Meister hatte Malak dies jedoch nicht erkannt und führte nach dessen scheinbaren Tod nun mehr oder weniger wahllos Krieg auf allen Ebenen, einzig und allein um seine Macht zu vergrößern und weil ihm dies Freude bereitete. Anscheinend ging Malak auch ein Bündnis mit der dubiosen Czerka Corporation ein, die oftmals in die Machenschaften der Sith verwickelt war, um möglichst viel Profit daraus zu erwirtschaften, meist zu Lasten der Einwohner des jeweiligen Planeten. Admiral Saul Karath, ebenfalls ehemaliger Held der Mandalorianischen Kriege, gab sich zwar reservierter, begrüßte allerdings die Machtübernahme Malaks und zeigte sich ebenso grausam und kaltherzig in der Schlacht mit seinen ehemaligen Verbündeten. Zu dieser Zeit machte Darth Malak seinen Schüler, einen gescheiterten Jedi, den er schon seit längerem sorgfältig für diesen Moment des Triumphes über seinen Meister trainiert hatte, zum zweiten Sith-Lord an seiner Seite: Darth Bandon. Die Suche nach Bastila Shan [[Bild:Leviathan-Bombardement.jpg|thumb|right|Die Leviathan bombardiert Taris.]] Allerdings hatte Darth Malak nicht mit der Finesse des Jedi-Ordens gerechnet. Der inzwischen wieder genesene Revan war von den Jedi-Meistern auf Dantooine einer Art Gehirnwäsche unterzogen worden und sollte die Jedi nun unbewusst auf die Spur der Sternenschmiede führen, um diese zu vernichten. Als einfacher Soldat diente er nun unter Bastila Shan, doch während einer Mission nach Taris geriet das Schiff der beiden unter Beschuss der Sith-Besatzer. Während Bastila zu den ersten Evakuierten gehörte, gelangte Revan kurz darauf zusammen mit Carth Onasi ebenfalls auf den Stadtplaneten, kurz bevor die Endar Spire explodierte. Darth Malak ordnete sofort die Suche nach der jungen Jedi an, da er um ihre inzwischen meisterliche Beherrschung der Kampfmeditation wusste und diese für seine Zwecke einzusetzen suchte. Zusammen mit einigen anderen Gefährten gelang es Carth und Revan, Bastila aus der Gefangenschaft einer Swoop-Bande zu befreien, was auch die Aufmerksamkeit des Mandalorianers Canderous Ordo erregte. Dieser bot der Gruppe eine Möglichkeit zum Verlassen des Planeten an, doch dafür müsse Revan die Startcodes zum Durchbrechen der planetaren Blockade aus der lokalen Sith-Basis stehlen. Kurz vor dem Besteigen der Ebon Hawk und der Konfrontation mit deren Besitzer Davik Kang sowie dem Kopfgeldjäger Calo Nord, ordnete Darth Malak jedoch die komplette Zerstörung der planetaren Stadt mittels orbitalem Bombardement an, da ihm das Warten zu lange dauerte. Saul Karath zögerte zwar zunächst, führte den Befehl jedoch ohne Einspruch aus. thumb|left|Darth Malak und [[Saul Karath.]] Doch Revan und seinen Gefährten gelang die Flucht von Taris, woraufhin Bastila den ehemaligen Sith-Lord nach Dantooine brachte. Dort entschied man, dass Revan abermals zum Jedi ausgebildet werden sollte und beauftragte ihn mit der Suche nach der Sternenschmiede und deren Zerstörung. Verbunden durch ein Macht-Band, das ihnen gemeinsame Visionen erlaubte, machten sich Revan, Bastila und ihre Gefährten auf den Weg, Revans und Malaks Schritte nachzuvollziehen und ihrem Auftrag nachzukommen. Bald entwickelte sich zwischen den beiden Jedi auch eine intimere Beziehung, aus der später sogar Liebe werden sollte. Inzwischen hatte Saul Karath jedoch Calo Nord aufspüren können, der ebenfalls die Zerstörung von Taris überlebt hatte. Dieser berichtete dem Dunklen Lord nun über die Hilfe, die Bastila erhalten hatte und erhielt von Malak den Auftrag, die junge Jedi lebend zu ihm zu bringen. Äußerst erstaunt zeigte sich der Sith-Lord allerdings von der Tatsache, dass sein ehemaliger Meister noch lebte und fieberte schon einem erneuten Zusammentreffen mit Revan entgegen. Doch Calo Nord scheiterte und kam bei seinem Auftrag um. Admiral Karath wollte schon die Schuld dafür auf sich nehmen, doch Malak stellte heraus, dass der Kopfgeldjäger versagt habe und selbst die Konsequenzen – den Tod – zu tragen habe. Allerdings setzte er nun Darth Bandon auf Revan und Bastila an, der jedoch auch versagte und getötet wurde. Konfrontation auf der Leviathan thumb|right|Malak setzt [[Revan auf der Leviathan kurz außer Gefecht.]] Nachdem Revans Gruppe bereits vier Sternkarten entdeckt hatte und der Sternenschmiede somit immer näher kam, gelang es Saul Karath, die Ebon Hawk an einem Hyperraumssprungpunkt mit seinem Flaggschiff Leviathan abzufangen. Während er Revan, Bastila und Carth folterte, konnte sich der Rest der Gruppe aus der Gefangenschaft befreien und sich zu ihrem Schiff im Hangar vorkämpfen. Im Verlauf der Folterung teilte Saul seinen Gefangenen mit, dass er im Auftrag Malaks die Jedi-Enklave auf Dantooine bombardiert und ausgelöscht habe, was alle drei schwer erschütterte. Mit der Ankündigung, dass der Dunkle Lord bald eintreffen würde, verließ Saul den Raum und ermöglichte so auch Revan, Bastila und Carth die Flucht. Diese kämpften sich zur Brücke vor und setzten dort Karaths bösen Machenschaften ein Ende, bevor sie sich auf den Rückweg zur Ebon Hawk machten. Doch auf dem Hangardeck trafen die drei auf Darth Malak, der sich über das Wiedersehen mit seinem ehemaligen Meister sehr freute. Allerdings erstaunte ihn, dass dieser sich nicht mehr an seine Zeit als Sith-Lord erinnerte und erklärte ihm nun die Situation, nicht ohne zu versuchen, Revan erneut auf die Dunkle Seite zu ziehen. Doch nachdem er den Schock der Erkenntnis überwunden hatte, Revan verzieh Bastila für ihr Handeln, da er die Notwendigkeit hierfür erkannte, und widerstand hierdurch Malak. Während des folgenden Kampfes mit dem Sith-Lord opferte sich Bastila für ihre Freunde und ermöglichte diesen somit die Flucht, geriet allerdings selbst in die Gefangenschaft. left|thumb|[[Bastila Shan|Bastila wird von Malak gefoltert.]] Zufrieden mit seinem Fang schaffte Darth Malak Bastila nach Lehon und begann dort, die junge Jedi zu foltern. Innerhalb der folgenden zwei Wochen gelang es dem Sith-Lord, Bastila zu brechen und zu seiner Schülerin zu machen, die nun die Kampfmeditation für die bevorstehende Schlacht mit der republikanischen Flotte zugunsten der Sith einsetzen sollte. Die Entscheidungsschlacht Im Vorlauf der entscheidenden Schlacht um die Sternenschmiede gelang es Malaks Technikern, die Produktionsrate der Sternenschmiede auf über 300% zu steigern, was den Dunklen Lord sehr zuversichtlich und siegessicher stimmte. Außerdem wusste er seine neue Schülerin Bastila Shan auf seiner Seite, die ebenfalls die Schlacht zugunsten der Sith beeinflussen und ihm später die Eroberung der Kernwelten ermöglichen würde. Die ursprüngliche Intention Malaks, dass die Enthüllung Revans wahrer Identität ein Zerwürfnis mit seinen Kameraden hervorrufen sollte, schlug allerdings fehl. Selbst Carth Onasi, der Revan zunächst für die Zerstörung von Telos und damit seiner Familie verantwortlich machte, überwand schließlich seinen Zorn und bekundete mit den anderen Gefährten sein Vertrauen zu und seine Freundschaft mit Revan. Zusammen konnte die Gruppe auch die letzte Sternenkarte finden und gleichzeitig für die „Schließung“ der Sith-Akademie auf Korriban sorgen, deren Schülerschaft sich nach Uthar Wynns Tod und Yuthura Bans Verschwinden den ehemaligen Sith-Lord eliminieren wollte, ihm und seinen Gefährten aber nicht gewachsen waren. Mit den nun vollständigen Koordinaten konnte die Ebon Hawk nun den Hyperraumsprung ins Lehon-System durchführen, wo sie wie das Schiff der beiden Sith-Lords Jahre zuvor ebenfalls zur Notlandung auf Lehon gezwungen wurde. Nachdem Revan die Älteren Rakata von seiner Aufrichtigkeit überzeugen konnte, durfte er zusammen mit Jolee Bindo und Juhani den Tempel abermals betreten, um das Störfeld zu deaktivieren. Auf dem Dach des Tempels wurde die Gruppe von Bastila erwartet, die nun eine Dunkle Jedi auf Seiten Malaks war. Nach einem kurzen Kampf ergriff sie allerdings die Flucht und auch Revan und seine Gefährten konnten sich auf den Weg zur Sternenschmiede machen. Inzwischen war im Sternsystem bereits eine Schlacht entbrannt, da die republikanische Flotte unter dem Kommando von Admiral Forn Dodonna und Jedi-Meister Vandar Tokare gegen die Streitkräfte der Sith vorrückte. thumb|right|Malak und zwei gefangene [[Jedi.]] Doch zunächst lief die Schlacht nicht besonders gut. Während die Ebon Hawk unter Geleitschutz die Sternenschmiede enterte, ließ Malak Bastila ihre Kampfmeditation gegen die Republik einsetzen. Revan und seine Gefährten kämpften sich durch die Ebenen der Sternenschmiede vor, bis der Jedi den Kontrollraum erreichte, in dem sich Bastila aufhielt. Malak hatte sie bewusst dort zurückgelassen, damit sie sich zunächst Revan entgegenstellte und ihm selbst im Falle ihrer Niederlage noch Zeit zur Aktivierung der Defensivsysteme verschaffen würde. Dabei sprach er ihr auch zusätzlichen Mut zu, da sie auf die Energie der Dunklen Seite vertrauen könne, die von der Sternenschmiede erzeugt und fokussiert wurde. Insgeheim wusste der Dunkle Lord jedoch, dass Bastila Revan liebte und deshalb ein Sieg in diesem Kampf sie vollends auf die Dunkle Seite gezogen und zur perfekten Schülerin gemacht hätte. Allerdings zeigte sich nach einem kurzen Kampf zwischen Revan und Bastila, dass ihre Vereinnahmung durch die Dunkle Seite doch nicht derart stark war, dass sie ihre Jedi-Wurzeln und die Liebe zu Revan vollständig ablegen konnte. Nach einer erneuten Versicherung der gegenseitigen Liebe und dem Versprechen, ab sofort die republikanische Flotte zu unterstützen, kehrte Bastila zur Hellen Seite zurück und begann sofort mit der Kampfmeditation. Inzwischen erwartete Darth Malak seinen ehemaligen Meister und besten Freund Revan auf dem Kommandodeck der Sternenschmiede. Hinter dem Schott einer Droiden-Produktionsstraße empfing der Sith-Lord ihn zusammen mit zwei gefangenen Jedi-Rittern, die er kaltblütig ermordete. Siegessicher wies er die Versuche seines ehemaligen Meisters, ihn zur Vernunft zu bringen, zurück und erklärte ihm, dass ihn die von der Sternenschmiede noch verstärkte Macht der Dunklen Seite in jeder Hinsicht besser machte, als Revan dies je gewesen sei. Daraufhin zog er sich in den großen Kommandoraum zurück und aktivierte die Produktionsstraße, um Revan von der Sternenschmiede selbst töten zu lassen. Dieser war den Droiden jedoch mehr als gewachsen und betrat kurz darauf ebenfalls Malaks Kommandozentrum. Nach einer kurzen Konversation, in der Malak seinem Gegner nochmals seinen Respekt bekundete, die Fallen der Station unbeschadet überstanden zu haben, und Revans Versuch, seinen alten Schüler zur Vernunft zu bringen, zogen Jedi-Meister und Sith-Lord ihre Lichtschwerter und begannen den finalen Kampf um das Schicksal der Republik. thumb|left|Die finale Konfrontation zwischen Meister und Schüler. Doch Revan erwies sich als stärkerer Gegner, als Malak erwartet hatte. Aus diesem Grund erklärte der Dunkle Lord die Funktion der Leichen in Stasis, die um den Kampfschauplatz aufgestellt waren. Malak hatte die Leichen der gefallenen Jedi während des Angriffs auf die Jedi-Enklave von Dantooine eingesammelt und verhindert, dass diese vollständig in die Macht eingingen. Stattdessen wurden die Reste der Macht, die noch immer mit den Körpern verbunden war, von der Sternenschmiede korrumpiert und ihm selbst zugeführt, um ihn zu stärken. Allerdings hatte Malak nicht damit gerechnet, dass sein ehemaliger Meister seine Angriffe von ihm weglenken würde: Revan zerstörte zunächst die Stasisfelder, in denen die Körper am Leben gehalten wurden. Somit erlöste er seine gefallenen Kameraden von diesem Zustand und der Verderbtheit der Dunklen Seite und beraubte Malak gleichzeitig seiner nahezu unerschöpflichen Kraftquelle. Der anschließende Kampf verlangte den ehemaligen Freunden viel ab, beide setzten sowohl ihr Wissen um die Macht als auch ihre überragendes Können im Umgang mit dem Lichtschwert ein, um den jeweils anderen zu besiegen. thumb|right|Darth Malaks Tod auf der [[Sternenschmiede.]] Schließlich landete Revan jedoch einen entscheidenden Treffer und der tödlich verwundete Sith-Lord sank auf die Knie. Im Angesicht des Todes fragte sich Malak, was wohl geschehen wäre, wenn er derjenige gewesen wäre, dessen Gedächtnis ausgelöscht wurde und ob er die Kraft gehabt hätte, der Dunklen Seite zu widerstehen. Außerdem stellte er seinem Meister die Frage, was ihm wohl bestimmt gewesen wäre, wenn sie beide niemals den Pfad der Dunkelheit gegangen wären. Traurig über die zurückliegenden Geschehnisse meinte Revan daraufhin, dass er ihn zwar auf diesen Pfad geführt habe, Malak sich allerdings selbst dafür entschieden habe, diesen auch weiterhin zu verfolgen. Dies führte Revans ehemaligen Schüler letztendlich zu der Erkenntnis, dass er selbst für sein Schicksal verantwortlich ist und der Titel des obersten Lords der Sith niemals wirklich zugestanden habe. Nach diesen Worten sank Darth Malak tot zu Boden. Das Ergebnis dieses Kampfes war bereits viele Jahre zuvor von Duron Qel-Droma vorausgesehen worden, der kurz vor seinem Tod Revans Triumph über Malak und die Zerstörung der Sternenschmiede in einer Vision erlebt hatte. Im Anschluss an den Tod seines Schülers und Freundes gelang Revan und der Crew der Ebon Hawk die Flucht von der sterbenden Sternenschmiede, die von den Schiffen der Republik schwer beschädigt wurde und kurz darauf explodierte. Somit war die Bedrohung durch das Sith-Imperium abgewendet worden und nach der Siegesfeier auf der Oberfläche Lehons konnte sich die Republik dem Wiederaufbau widmen. Vermächtnis Der letztendlich Sieg über die Sith über Lehon und die unmittelbare Zeit brachten für Revan jedoch auch die Erinnerungen an die Gefahr zurück, die noch immer in den Unbekannten Regionen lauerte und ihn ursprünglich zum Übertritt zur Dunklen Seite bewegt hatte. So verließ er bald darauf die im Wiederaufbau befindliche bekannte Galaxis. Doch die Verheerungen des Krieges beschäftigten die Bürger der Republik noch auf Jahre hinaus und auch die Sith waren nicht für immer ausgelöscht. Im Jahr 3952 VSY vernichtete Sith-Lord Darth Nihilus nahezu den gesamten Jedi-Orden auf einen Schlag, indem er durch seinen Hunger mittels der Macht das Jedi-Konklave auf Katarr und die komplette Bevölkerung des Planeten auslöschte. Erst die Verbannte, die einzige Jedi aus Revans und Aleks Armee, die sich nach der Schlacht von Malachor V dem Urteil des Jedi-Rates gestellt hatte, konnte dem erneuten Vormarsch der Sith schließlich Einhalt gebieten und sorgte für den endgültigen Untergang Malachors sowie Revans und Aleks ehemaliger Lehrerin Darth Traya und ihres Sith-Triumvirats. Während ihrer Reise durch die Galaxis erfuhr sie von der sich selbst als Graue Jedi bezeichnenden Kreia viel über Revan und Alek, wurde von G0-T0 mit den grundverschiedenen Strategien Darth Revans und Darth Malaks konfrontiert und so zumindest in gewisser Weise über Revans wahre Absichten aufgeklärt, welche Malak durch seinen Unterwerfungskreuzzug fast komplett zunichte gemacht hätte. Auch musste sie sich in Ludo Kresshs Grab auf Korriban einer Vision ihrer Rekrutierung durch Alek stellen. Abermals durchlebte sie seine Ansprache und die „Desertierung“ ihrer Mit-Padawane, weigerte sich letztlich allerdings, der Dunklen Seite nachzugeben, und wurde daraufhin von den Visionen angegriffen, die jedoch nach der Berührung mit dem Lichtschwert sofort wieder verschwanden. Während des Wiederaufbaus des Jedi-Ordens nach der erfolgreichen Mission der Verbannten, zeigte sich Jedi-Chronist Deesra Luur Jada, ebenfalls ein ehemaliger Mitschüler Revans und Aleks auf Dantooine, im Jahr 3950 VSY bestürzt von der Ignoranz der Dantooinianer und der jungen Padawane, die sowohl Meister als auch Schüler die Zerstörung der Enklave und das Leid auf dem friedlichen Planeten zuschrieben, obwohl allein Malak hierfür verantwortlich gewesen war. Im Anschluss an dieses Erlebnis rekapitulierte Deesra die Ereignisse der vergangenen Kriege und Revans Fall nochmals und schrieb einen Bericht nieder, den er für die folgenden Generationen von Jedi im Großen Holocron im Jedi-Tempel auf Coruscant ablegte. 4000 Jahre später nutzte unter anderem Tionne Solusar diesen Bericht und andere Artefakte, um den Schülern des Neuen Jedi-Ordens die Geschichte des Konflikts zwischen Jedi und Sith zu verdeutlichen. Eigenschaften Persönlichkeit thumb|right|Alek vertritt [[Revans Interessen gegenüber Adascorp.]] Alek Squinquargesimus war ein fröhlicher und optimistischer junger Jedi mit einem ausgeprägten Gerechtigkeitssinn, den er mit seinem Freund und Meister Revan teilte. Dies brachte Alek auch dazu, sich dem Feldzug gegen die Mandalorianer anzuschließen, da seiner Meinung nach die Passivität des Jedi-Ordens den Konflikt nicht würde lösen können. Allerdings schloss er sich der Sache Revans nicht blauäugig an, wie dies einige andere Jedi taten. Für ihn war es von Anfang an nicht ausgeschlossen, dass der Krieg es erfordern könnte, den Weg der Jedi zu verlassen, um das Licht zu retten. Selbst während der Folter durch Demagol verlor Squint seinen Humor nicht und baute außerdem eine Beziehung zu Jarael auf, die sich für ihn jedoch anders entwickeln sollte, als für die Arkanianerin. Schließlich führten die immer grausameren Methoden der Mandalorianer zu dem, was Alek bereits am Anfang des Krieges prophezeit hatte: Die Jedi verließen mehr und mehr den Weg der Hellen Seite und wurden vom Siegesrausch zu immer kühneren Manövern und rücksichtsloseren Strategien angetrieben. Dies führte schließlich zum Fall Revans und Aleks zur Dunklen Seite und die Rezipierung der Sith-Lehren. Bislang kann nur gemutmaßt werden, ob auch noch andere Faktoren zu einer solch radikalen Veränderung in Aleks Persönlichkeit geführt haben, doch nach seiner Rückkehr in die Republik als Darth Malak war seine freundliche, positive Lebenseinstellung nicht mehr existent. Verdorben von Machthunger und Grausamkeit intrigierte er schließlich sogar gegen seinen eigenen Meister und legte in gewisser Hinsicht den Grundstein für seinen eigenen Untergang. Kaltblütig und berechnend setzte er seine Untergebenen ein, um seinen Zwecken zu dienen, wobei er auch die willentliche Opferung von Unschuldigen in Kauf nahm. Entsprechend der Lehren seines Meisters erwählte Darth Malak nach dem vermeindlichen Tod Revans einen eigenen Schüler, dem er schließlich den Namen Darth Bandon gab. Allerdings stellte sich bald heraus, dass Bandon Revan und Bastila Shan nicht gewachsen war und bei dem Versuch, die junge Jedi gefangen zu nehmen, umgekommen war. Doch trotz seiner Bosheit und der Hingabe an die Dunkle Seite konnte Darth Malak das Gute in seinem Inneren nicht vollständig ablegen, denn schon bereits vor der Suche nach der Sternenschmiede hatte er den vor ihm und seinem Meister liegenden Weg hinterfragt. So gelangte er kurz vor seinem Tod zu der Erkenntnis, dass der Jedi-Kodex doch mehr Wahrheit enthalte, als er jemals angenommen habe. Gleichzeitig reflektierte er auch den Ablauf der Geschehnisse, die ihn zu diesem Punkt geführt hatten und ließen in ihm die Einsicht reifen, dass er allein für seinen Fall und sein Ende verantwortlich war und Revan im Endeffekt keine Schuld traf, da er die freie Entscheidung hatte, den Weg seines Meisters zu verlassen. Fähigkeiten und Erscheinung thumb|left|Malak verlor seinen Unterkiefer bei einem Übungskampf. Alek war ein gut trainierter Jedi, der den Umgang mit seinem blauen Lichtschwert meisterlich beherrschte. Großes Talent zeigte er auch als Pilot und Diplomat, da er oftmals anstelle Revans an Verhandlungen teilnahm und für die Rekrutierung neuer Mitglieder der Revanchisten-Bewegung verantwortlich war. Da die Experimente Demagols dafür gesorgt hatten, dass Aleks Haarwuchs dauerhaft unterbrochen war, erkannte man den jungen Jedi nach dieser Zeit nicht nur an seinem auffallenden roten Kampfanzug sondern auch an seinem kahlen Kopf, den er später mit markanten Tätowierungen verzierte. Durch seine Größe von gut zwei Metern und den muskulösen, durchtrainierten Körper wirkte Alek als Sith-Lord noch imposanter und einschüchternder. Seinen Kampfanzug hatte er inzwischen gegen eine eng anliegendere Version eingetauscht, die den Eindruck einer vollständigen Bandagierung seines Körpers hervorrief. Besonders seine Unterkieferverletzung und die Prothese trugen nochmals zu seiner furchterregenden Erscheinung bei und seine Grausamkeit und Kaltblütigkeit spiegelten sich auch in seinen dunklen eingesunkenen Augen und der metallisch klingenden Stimme des Vokabulators wider. Als Dunker Lord der Sith hatte Darth Malak die Dunkle Seite der Macht unter seiner Kontrolle und war bis auf seinen ehemaligen Meister allen seinen Gegnern im unmittelbaren Kampf auch mit dem Lichtschwert überlegen. Meisterlich beherrschte er unter anderem die Techniken des Macht-Blitzes, Macht-Würgegriffs, Macht-Sturms und Macht-Entzugs. Beziehungen Revan Mit Revan verband Alek in ihrer Zeit als Jedi und auch noch darüber hinaus eine tiefe Freundschaft, die teilweise noch aus ihrer Zeit als Meister und Padawan stammte. So war es kein Wunder, dass Alek der Revanchisten-Bewegung mit Hingabe folgte. Nach seinem Ritterschlag während der Mandalorianischen Kriege behielt Alek es bei, Revan ehrenhalber weiterhin mit „Meister“ anzureden, nutzte allerdings auch dessen Namen. Nach dem Verlassen der bekannten Galaxis und ihrer Abkehr zur Dunklen Seite fungierte der Sith-Lord weiterhin als Malaks Mentor und Trainer, der ihn in die tieferen Geheimnisse der Dunklen Seite der Macht einwies. Allerdings verriet Revan seinem Schüler nicht die wahren Beweggründe seines Feldzugs gegen die Republik, wodurch Malak später das eigentliche Ziel des Krieges völlig außer Acht ließ. Schließlich war es jedoch der „neue“ Revan, der Darth Malak Einhalt gebot und in schließlich bezwang. Anstatt jedoch Rache zu suchen oder seinen Platz als Dunkler Lord der Sith wieder einzunehmen, versuchte Revan wiederholt, seinen ehemaligen Schüler aus den Fängen der Dunklen Seite zu befreien. Dies gelang ihm allerdings erst, nachdem er Malak auf der Sternenschmiede eine tödliche Wunde zugefügt hatte, der dieser kurz darauf erlag – allerdings nicht ohne seine Fehler zu erkennen und letztendlich zu bereuen. thumb|right|Alek und [[Jarael.]] Zayne Carrick Auch Zayne Carrick spielte in Aleks Jedi-Leben eine große Rolle. Nachdem Alek den Padawan auf Taris vor dem Sturz in die Häuserschluchten retten konnte, erkannte er, welches Potenzial der ungeschickte junge Mann eigentlich besaß. Später sollte sich herausstellen, dass seine Ahnung richtig war, als Zayne ihn unter anderem aus der Gefangenschaft Demagols auf Flashpoint befreite oder bei der Schlacht von Omonoth gegen Arkoh Adascas Größenwahn vorging. Jarael Die unverhoffte Begegnung mit der Arkanianerin Jarael brachte eine neue Komponente in Aleks Leben. Durch die Erfahrung auf Flashpoint verband die beiden eine tiefe Freundschaft und Zuneigung. Als sie sich später gemeinsam auf dem von Mandalorianern besetzten Taris aufhielten und Alek mit der jungen Frau trainierte, stellte sich allerdings heraus, dass der Jedi trotz der Ressentiments des Ordens bereit war, ihre Beziehung zu vertiefen. Jarael hatte die Erfahrung des seelischen Missbrauchs durch Arkoh Adasca kurze Zeit vorher jedoch noch nicht überwunden und erbat sich etwas mehr Zeit. In Alek entwickelte sich allerdings eine Art Eifersucht, da er Jaraels Zurückhaltung darauf bezog, dass sie möglicherweise mehr an Zayne Carrick interessiert sein könnte als an ihm. Bastila Shan Daher, dass Alek Bastila bereits während einer Rekrutierungsmission kennengelernt hatte, war sein Interesse an der talentierten jungen Jedi geweckt. Als er nach seiner Rückkehr als Darth Malak erneut auf die junge Frau aufmerksam wurde, sah er seine Chance gekommen, ihre Kampfmeditation für seine Zwecke einzusetzen. Mithilfe Revans und Carth Onasis gelang Bastila jedoch wiederholt die Flucht und erst durch die Konfrontation auf der Leviathan gelangte sie schließlich in seine Gewalt. Seine Motivation, Bastila zu einer Dunklen Jedi und seiner Schülerin zu machen, ist nicht völlig klar. So besteht die Möglichkeit, dass er sie nur für seinen Feldzug gegen die Republik ausnutzen wollte oder ein wirkliches, tiefer gehendes Interesse an ihr hatte und sie als mögliche Nachfolgerin seines unfähigen Schülers Darth Bandon ansah. Hinter den Kulissen *Darth Malak wird in beiden KotOR-Spielen im Englischen von Rafael Ferrer und im Deutschen von Holger Mahlich gesprochen. *Aleks Spitzname „Squint“ bedeutet im Englischen „schielen“ oder „blinzeln“, leitet sich allerdings von seinem unüblich langen Nachnamen (Squinquargesimus) ab. thumb|right|Eine Konzeptzeichnung Darth Malaks. *Auch der Name Darth Malak lässt einige Spekulationen bezüglich seiner Entstehungen zu: **Obwohl Autor Drew Karpyshyn erklärte, dass man sich bereits vor dem Entwurf des Charakters auf den Namen geeinigt hatte, besteht eine Verbindung zum chinesischen Wort „malaqiuse“, das so viel bedeutet wie Mann ohne Kiefer. Auch das lateinische „mala“ bedeutet „Kieferknochen“. **Das lateinische Wort „malus“ und das daraus gebildete Präfix „mal-“ haben die Bedeutung „schlecht“ oder „böse“, was ebenfalls auf einen Sith-Lord zutrifft. **Im Griechischen ist „Malakas“ ein Schimpfwort, das die Abneigung gegenüber einer anderen Person zum Ausdruck bringt. **Im Arabischen hat das Wort Malak die Bedeutung „Engel“, was auf seine Zeit als Jedi hindeuten könnte. Weiterhin bilden die Konsonanten M-L-K im Hebräischen das Wort „melech“ (König) und könnten ein Hinweis auf seinen Titel „Dunkler Lord der Sith“ sein könnte. *Darth Malak ist – wie viele andere Elemente aus KotOR I – an die Figur des Darth Vader und damit an die klassische Filmtrilogie angelehnt, besonders seine Kieferprothese und die Vokabulatorstimme Malaks verdeutlichen dies. *Im Essential Guide to the Force wird erstmals enthüllt, dass Alek Squinquargesimus sowie sein Meister mit Darth Malak und Revan identisch sind: *Aufgrund des zeitweise unbekannten Ursprungs von Malaks Unterkieferprothese versuchte ein Fan-Comic scherzhaft, dies zu erklären. Demnach habe der Sith-Lord einfach zu viel geredet, weshalb man ihn auf diese Art und Weise zum Schweigen brachte. *Der Hauptcharakter der Zeichenstrickserie „Avatar – Der Herr der Elemente“ – der Luftbändiger und Avatar Aang – hat ebenso wie Malak blaue Tattoos auf dem haarlosen Kopf, wobei den Jungen ein Pfeil ziert. Quellen *''Shadows and Light'' *''Der Verrat'' *''Stunde der Wahrheit'' *''Tage der Furcht'' *''Tage des Hasses'' *''Vector (Knights of the Old Republic)'' *''Exalted'' *''Turnabout'' *''Knights of the Old Republic (Spiel)'' *''Knights of the Old Republic II – The Sith Lords'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Jedi vs. Sith – The Essential Guide to the Force'' *Darth Malak in der Datenbank auf StarWars.com Einzelnachweise Malak, Darth Malak, Darth Malak, Darth Malak, Darth Malak, Darth Malak, Darth Malak, Darth en:Darth Malak es:Darth Malak pt:Darth Malak pl:Darth Malak